Heavy Object Wiki:Sandbox
This page is for any tests. Welcome to the sandbox! Anyone can edit this. Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes Main Page. Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text inbetween repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterisk (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. ---- Other stuff... If you know HTML or CSS formatting commands, they can also be used in this wiki. One useful HTML command is which creates a line break. If you want to show what a command looks like, rather than actually implementing the command, surround it with the nowiki command. Collapsible List Table Variable Image Infobox Gallery and Past Image Test Floretia Capistrano.jpg|Anime Image Description Template *'Description': Description of uploaded image *'Source': Source of uploaded image (Novel/Episode, Website) *'Purpose': Purpose of uploaded image (e.g. to illustrate the subject in question on articles) *'Portion used': Portion of the original source image used *'Replaceable?': Conditions under which the uploaded image may be replaced (e.g. if another image exists which fulfills the same purpose to a better extent) *'Ownership': Details of the copyright holders for the uploaded image Episode List Object Spec Table Tasklist *Pre-Anime Airing Priority Areas **Light Novel Volume 01/Chapter 1 (Summary requires tweaking) **Light Novel Volume 01/Chapter 2 (Summary) **Light Novel Volume 01/Chapter 3 (Summary) **Light Novel Volume 01/Epilogue (Summary) **Light Novel Volume 02/Chapter 1 (Summary) **Light Novel Volume 02/Chapter 2 (Summary) **Light Novel Volume 02/Chapter 3 (Summary) **Light Novel Volume 02/Epilogue (Summary) **Light Novel Volume 03/Chapter 1 (Summary) **Light Novel Volume 03/Chapter 2 (Summary) **Light Novel Volume 03/Chapter 3 (Summary) **Light Novel Volume 03/Epilogue (Summary) **Light Novel Volume 04/Chapter 1 (Summary) **Light Novel Volume 04/Chapter 2 (Summary) **Light Novel Volume 04/Chapter 3 (Summary) **Light Novel Volume 04/Epilogue (Summary) **Quenser Barbotage (no TSP) **Heivia Winchell (no TSP) **Milinda Brantini (no TSP) **Froleytia Capistrano (no TSP) **Ayami Cherryblossom (no TSP, V3 meager) **Sewax (meager TSPs, Personality, Background) **"Oh ho ho" (TSP) **Flide (TSP) **Vanderbilt Daughter (Personality, TSP) **Halreed Copacabana (TSP) **Bilany Saronno (TSP) **Sladder Honeysuckle (TSP) **Lendy Farolito (TSP) **Buffer Planters (TSP) **Charlotte Zoom (no TSP) **Myonri (TSP) **Cookman (TSP) **Charles (TSP) **Nutley (TSP) **Westy (TSP) **Monica (TSP) **Shikibu (TSP) **Iekazu (TSP) **Orihime (TSP) **Wydine Uptown (no TSP) **Charm (no TSP) **Lemish (no TSP) **Prizewell City Slicker (TSP) **Sarasa Gleamshifter (TSP) **Rachel (TSP) **Maria (TSP) **Royce (Personality, Chronology TSP) **Roybelz Oldnick (TSP) **Baby Magnum (no TSP (V7-)) **Water Strider (minor tweaks) **Tri-Core (minor tweaks) **Generation 0.5 (minor tweaks) **Gatling 033 (minor tweaks) **Lisolette (minor tweaks) **Bright Hopper (minor tweaks) **Forest Roller (minor tweaks) **Archangel (minor tweaks) **Indigo Plasma (minor tweaks) **Snow Quake (minor tweaks) **Active Sledge (minor tweaks) **Charbetty (minor tweaks) **Alaska District (Background, TSP) **Strait of Gibraltar (Background) **Oceania (Background) **Antarctica (Background) **Moon (Background) **Iguazu District (Background) **Amazon District (Background) **Kamchatka Peninsula (Background, TSP) **Loyauté District (Background, TSP) **Solomon District (TSP) **Mass Driver Conglomerate (Principles expansion) **Hand Axe (General expansion) **Powered Suit (General expansion) **Charlemagne (Minor expansion) **Hyena (no TSP) **Valkyrie (Principles/Background) **Setting (Further subsections) **Timeline (More detail) **Heavy Object#Anime (OP/ED, Staff, Distribution, Episode List, Further details) *Light Novel Volume Chapters (Expand with details and use as base for general expansion progress on wiki) **Light Novel Volume 01/Chapter 1 **Light Novel Volume 01/Chapter 2 (Summary) **Light Novel Volume 01/Chapter 3 (Summary) **Light Novel Volume 01/Epilogue (Summary) **Light Novel Volume 02/Chapter 1 (Summary, Major Events) **Light Novel Volume 02/Chapter 2 (Summary, Major Events) **Light Novel Volume 02/Chapter 3 (Summary, Major Events) **Light Novel Volume 02/Epilogue (Summary) **Light Novel Volume 03/Chapter 1 (Summary, Major Events) **Light Novel Volume 03/Chapter 2 (Summary, Major Events) **Light Novel Volume 03/Chapter 3 (Summary, Major Events) **Light Novel Volume 03/Epilogue (Summary, Major Events) **Light Novel Volume 04/Chapter 1 **Light Novel Volume 04/Chapter 2 **Light Novel Volume 04/Chapter 3 **Light Novel Volume 04/Epilogue **Light Novel Volume 05/Chapter 1 **Light Novel Volume 05/Chapter 2 **Light Novel Volume 05/Chapter 3 **Light Novel Volume 05/Chapter 4 **Light Novel Volume 05/Chapter 5 **Light Novel Volume 05/Epilogue **Light Novel Volume 06/Chapter 1 **Light Novel Volume 06/Chapter 2 **Light Novel Volume 06/Chapter 3 **Light Novel Volume 06/Epilogue **Light Novel Volume 07/Chapter 1 **Light Novel Volume 07/Chapter 2 **Light Novel Volume 07/Chapter 3 **Light Novel Volume 07/Epilogue **Light Novel Volume 08/Chapter 1 **Light Novel Volume 08/Chapter 2 **Light Novel Volume 08/Chapter 3 **Light Novel Volume 08/Epilogue **Light Novel Volume 09/Chapter 1 **Light Novel Volume 09/Chapter 2 **Light Novel Volume 09/Chapter 3 **Light Novel Volume 09/Epilogue **Light Novel Volume 10 **Light Novel Volume 10/Chapter 1 **Light Novel Volume 10/Chapter 2 **Light Novel Volume 10/Chapter 3 **Light Novel Volume 10/Epilogue *Episodes **Episode 01 **Episode 02 **Episode 03 **Episode 04 **Episode 05 **Episode 06 **Episode 07 **Episode 08 **Episode 09 **Episode 10 **Episode 11 **Episode 12 **Episode 13 **Episode 14 **Episode 15 **Episode 16 **Episode 17 **Episode 18 **Episode 19 **Episode 20 **Episode 21 **Episode 22 **Episode 23 **Episode 24 *Manga Chapters **Heavy Object Manga Chapter 01 **Heavy Object Manga Chapter 02 **Heavy Object Manga Chapter 03 **Heavy Object Manga Chapter 04 **Heavy Object Manga Chapter 05 **Heavy Object S Manga Chapter 01 **Verify how many chapters for Heavy Object S. **Heavy Object A Manga Chapter 01 **Verify how many chapters for Heavy Object A. *Manga Volumes **Heavy Object Manga Volume 01 **Heavy Object S Manga Volume 01 **Heavy Object S Manga Volume 02 **Heavy Object S Manga Volume 03 **Heavy Object A Manga Volume 01 *Image (enable Infobox Novel/Anime image switching option) **Anime: Quenser, Heivia, Froleytia, Milinda, Baby Magnum, Ayami, Promotional *Video: Trailer 1, Trailer 2 *Characters **IK K/R: ***Charlemagne's captain (シャルルマーニュの艦長) **CC ***Male Bodyguard (護衛の男) *Objects **Baby Magnum (Smoothing) **Water Strider (Verification, Smoothing) **Tri-Core (Verification, Smoothing) **Generation 0.5 (Verification, Smoothing) **Bright Hopper (Smoothing) **Break Carrier (Verification, Smoothing) **Indigo Plasma **Active Sledge‎ **Snow Quake **Archangel‎ **Gatling 033‎ *Factions/Organizations **United Nations **MIB **37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion/37th MMB/37th CMB (verify via source) **Mass Driver zaibatsu/conglomerate (マスドライバー財閥) **Athletica **Valkyrie **Center (中央) **Sky Blue (スカイブルー（SKYBLUE.inc）)(北欧禁猟区, North Sanctuary) **Moss Green (モスグリーン.co.ltd) **Ichirei Shikon (一霊四魂) (Island Nation, 島国) **Unicorn (ユニコーン) **Nataraja *Locations **Alaska **Strait of Gibraltar **Oceania **Antarctica **Moon **Iquazu District **Amazon District **Loyauté District **Solomon District **Cook District ***Cook Addition Islands **Athabasca District **Island Nation **Ame-no-Darin **Far West Pacific District **New Caledonia District ***Château de Rouge **Lost Angels *Terminology **Technopics **Nataraja **Space Elevator **Mass Driver **Hand Axe **Morning Star **Powered Suit **Fighters **Hyena *Other **Translation Guide **Timeline **Setting **Merchandise **One More Chance **Dear Brave *Images **Object - Prototype Object **Anime Vrs - Quenser, Heivia, Milinda, Froleytia, Alaska **Setting - Space Shuttle, World Map *Other Language Heavy Object Wiki links (Ru) *Merchandise (Dengekiya) *JP Wikipedia *Ver Rom Source *Anime News Network Article (24/09/2015), 24 episodes *Switch Gender Category Links (M/F Characters to Male/Female) Terminology/Translation Guide This is a list of various terms and translations concerning Heavy Object, used in various media and on the wiki. Details *Notice regarding the nature of translations, can be quite tricky at times, more of an art rather than science, different ways how things can be conveyed, different styles - each with own advantages and disadvantages, different objectives in conveyance and influences to affect choices, discrepancies and circumstances, no absolutes for any version. *There can also be various other circumstances behind choices which are not often obvious. *During the current, initial phase of expansion, the wiki will be using the BT-derived terms and translations. Once the wiki is at a more satisfactory completion level, discussions will be carried out regarding any discrepancies. Any changes will be carried out only after a proper discussion between the active contributors. Key *'Wiki': The current primary translation or transliteration of term used on the Heavy Object Wiki. *'JP': Kanji/kana version of original Japanese term. *'Rom': Romanization of original Japanese term. *'Lit.': Literal translation of original Japanese term. *'ENG': English translation(s) of term. *'First': First appearance of term. *'Notes': Other translation-related information regarding the term. Characters *Character List Objects *Object Military Terms Non-Object Vehicles Factions & Organizations Locations Staff *Category:Staff Media *Category:Media Light Novels *Category:Light Novel Volumes Novel Chapters *Category:Light Novel Chapters Manga Chapters *Category:Manga Chapters Episodes *Category:Episodes Other Terms Merchandise This is a list of various merchandise which has been released for Heavy Object and details concerning them (excluding Blu-Ray/DVD releases, books, original soundtracks, CDs, video games and merchandise appearing within the series itself but not outside of it). Models & Figures Clothing & Apparel Accessories Consumables Other External Links *Dengekiya Manual of Style *Possible sections: Basic Format, Writing Summaries, Article Layout (Guide link), Referencing *Full version not necessary as small community, though a few small bits might be an idea as a contingency. Layout Guide This is a guide to recommended article structures and page layouts on the Heavy Object Wiki. For further questions, queries or discussions regarding any problems, additions and changes to article structure, you can visit the Forum or speak to one of the wiki's administrators. It is recommended that article structure changes should be discussed before implementation to avoid potential problems. General *The lists in the sections below detail recommended headings according to subject type and are arranged according to position. Further subsections may be added to the individual sections depending on the nature of the subject in question and when appropriate. *The recommended headings decribed in the lists below should be tagged according to position, with addition '='s added accordingly to increase in indent. *It is recommended that no additional styling (e.g. bolding, italics, underlining etc) be applied to the heading texts or image labels (text or gallery). *For Chronology sections, novel subtitles are used for the arc name headings (e.g. Heavy Object, An Audition War, Global Shadow etc). *When adding headings for events which fall under a particular story arc in the Chronology sections, if the events of the story arc only occur in a particular medium (e.g. novel-only, anime-only, manga-only), you can indicate it by placing the status (e.g. novel-only, anime-only, manga-only) in brackets after the arc name in the heading. At the time of writing, it is likely that only the first of the given examples will be applicable. *In general, articles should have a small segment briefly describing the subject in question, between a sentence or two, up to around a paragraph or so, at the top of the article before any headings, and after the stub template and infobox if the article has one. This should include the title of the subject in question near the start. *When the subject of the article (or the title thereof) is first mentioned in the first lines of the article (just after the infobox), it is recommended that it is written in bold, with the Japanese and Romaji for it in a bracket immediately after and the Romaji in italics (e.g. Name (JP, Rom)). Alternatively, use the Nihongo template to apply the format automatically. *Images may be used in the article to illustrate the text's subject matter where appropriate but shouldn't be applied in excess. It is recommended that images placed in the article summaries be placed on alternating sides of the article going down (i.e. if previous image in the section summary was on the right, the next one goes to the left). It is also recommended that image files have a description and licensing tag attached to them. *If there is a lack of data for a particular section, they can be either skipped or left for later expansion. *If the article concerns an atypical subject which doesn't fit into similar patterns and categories to the examples given in this layout guide, choose section titles appropriate to the subject in question. *If there is a discrepancy regarding names, please don't change the articles until the discrepancies can be properly discussed and verified, and a consensus reached. Characters Character articles begin with a Character Infobox containing data relevant to the character in question (and an image of the character if possible - this picture should display their face), followed by a few sentences briefly describing them. The following headings (and sub-headings) are then used (in this order), where applicable, for the different sections (standard heading tags, no additional text styling): *'Etymology' *'Appearance' *'Personality' *'Background' *'Chronology' **'Subsections' *'Other Appearances' **'Subsections' *'Skills and Abilities' *'Gallery' *'Trivia' *'References' Objects/Vehicles Object or vehicle articles begin with either an Object Infobox or Vehicle Infobox containing data relevant to the craft in question (and an image of the craft if possible), followed by a few sentences briefly describing them. The following headings (and sub-headings) are then used (in this order), where applicable, for the different sections (standard heading tags, no additional text styling): *'Etymology' *'Design' *'Technology' *'Background' *'Chronology' **'Subsections' *'Other Appearances' **'Subsections' *'Gallery' *'Trivia' *'References' Locations/Technology/Factions/Terminology These articles begin with an infobox, if there is one, containing data relevant to the subject in question (and an image if possible), followed by a few sentences briefly describing it, or just the few sentences. The following headings (and sub-headings) are then used (in this order), where applicable, for the different sections (standard heading tags, no additional text styling): *'Etymology' *'Principles' *'Background' *'Chronology' **'Subsections' *'Other Appearances' **'Subsections' *'Gallery' *'Trivia' *'References' Near the end of the article, before Gallery, Trivia or References, in some cases, a list may be placed (e.g. of members in a group or faction, sub-locations at a certain location etc), named depending on the circumstances. Volumes Volume articles begin with a Volume Infobox containing data relevant to the volume in question (and an image of the volume's cover if possible), followed by a few sentences briefly describing it. The following headings (and sub-headings) are then used (in this order), where applicable, for the different sections (standard heading tags, no additional text styling): *'Publisher's Summary' *'Chapter List' *'Trivia' *'References' Chapters/Episodes Chapter and episode articles begin with an infobox containing data relevant to the chapter/episode in question (and a representative image if possible)(Note: At time of writing, the relevant infobox has not yet been implemented), followed by a few sentences briefly describing them. The following headings (and sub-headings) are then used (in this order), where applicable, for the different sections (standard heading tags, no additional text styling): *'Summary' *'Major Events' *'Characters' *'Technology' **'Objects' *'Locations' *'Adaptation' *'Trivia' *'References' References